


Fairy Godmother

by lintwhite



Category: Eyeshield 21
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-08-08
Updated: 2012-08-08
Packaged: 2017-11-11 18:08:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,064
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/481359
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lintwhite/pseuds/lintwhite
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kurita gets his wish granted for one night only: to play American football on a real team.  Takes place prior to the series' start.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Fairy Godmother

Kurita's breath came out in a rush as he sighed, head cradled in a pudgy hand, leaning on a low table. The cicadas were deafening in the evening air, the sound drifting in through the open door. Where had the summer gone? It seemed to have passed by a whirl of hot sticky days and hot sticky nights. Thinking of this made Kurita feel a sick pain in his stomach - school would be starting soon. Another semester of waiting, hoping, praying. Maybe this time would be different. It had to be.

At bottom, Kurita was an optimist. He bought charms and crossed his fingers. He believed in the goodness of the world to bring him happiness. You could only go through so much disappointment before something changed, right? There had to be another soul other besides him and Hiruma and...someone out there that wanted to bring his dream to reality.

He felt tears welling up in his eyes. It wasn't any good to sit here and think like this...it would only serve to make him feel more miserable in the long run.

"How long are you gonna sit there and cry for, you fucking fatass?"

Kurita snapped to attention. That voice, that sounded like...Hiruma? Kurita's eyes fell on the open door, expecting to see the quarterback of the ill-fated Devil Bats. Instead, leaning on the doorframe was a tiny being, roughly three feet or so in height, dressed in a pink frilly dress. It had wings. And a wand.

Kurita rubbed his eyes, still wet. Dreaming, he had to be dreaming! Because this tiny person not only sounded like Hiruma...it even had same spiky blonde hair, piercings, demonic face. Besides the dress, it was exactly his teammate in miniature.

The tiny wand turned into a machine gun and very small bullets begin bouncing off Kurita's rotund waist. "I said how long are you gonna sit there and cry for! Fucking fatass! God!" The creature's face had transformed into a hideous mask, just like exactly like...

"Is that you, Hiruma?" Kurita whispered, ignoring the rapid gunfire. "How did you get to be so small?"

"Huh? Who the fuck is Hiruma?" said the tiny being. The gun turned back into a wand. "I'm your fucking fairy godmother, fatass."

"Fairy...godmother? What?"

"Either you're stupid or the fat's blocking your ears," his godmother scoffed. It began twirling the wand between his fingers. "I'm your fairy godmother and I'm here to make your wish come true."

Kurita overturned the table and sent it flying in his excitement. "You're going to get people to join the American football team?!"

"Yes and no," said the fairy godmother. "It's just for one night only, until midnight."

"Oh," said Kurita, trying to mask his disappointment. He glanced at the clock. "Oh, no, it's already 8:00! We...we'd better hurry!"

"Don't you think I know that, you fucking fatass!" The fairy twirled its wand in Kurita's direction and he instantly began to feel a strange warmth creeping along his massive body. "All right, now you're weightless and invisible, perfect for flight." The gossamer wings began to beat at a rate that human eyes could never hope to follow. "Let's get going."

Before Kurita could get another word out, the tiny being wrapped his hand around one of Kurita's fingers and, as if Kurita weighed absolutely nothing, they flew through the open door and out into the sky. The wind rushed past Kurita's ears, blocking all sound. He could see the entire neighborhood passing below, lights blurring into one another. He felt tears prickle in his eyes again and his eyes blurred as they were whisked away by the wind.

The two of them flew over the pitch-black field at Deimon High. The cheek-rippling wind had stopped and now that Kurita was capable of speech, the first thing he asked was, "Are Hiruma and Musashi going to be here too?"

The fairy godmother set them down roughly and said nothing. He waved his wand and all of the lights surrounding the field burned on at once. Another flick and out of nowhere, football players began appearing on the field, in full-gear. Two familiar figures were among them. Another flick and a crowd was swarmed, cheering.

Kurita fought down the urge to pinch himself. It was a dream, it had to be. "I'm...I'm so happy," he managed, tears brimming his eyes once again.

A barrage of fairy bullets assaulted him. "Don't go falling to pieces again, fucking fatass." His turned his gun into a wand once more and waved it in Kurita's direction. Before he had time to blink his eyes, he was covered from head to toe in a football uniform, helmet tucked under his arm. "There. Now, remember you only have until 12:00, don't blow it."

"Thank...thank you!" Kurita choked out, beginning to bow. The fairy, with surprising force, kicked him in the knee. "Ri...right." Kurita strapped his helmet on. "I'm ready."

The fairy godmother began to fade away. "All right, I'll be back at 12:00."

"But wait, where you are going?"

But all that answered Kurita was silence and a slight shimmer in the air where his fairy godmother had once been.

"Hey, fucking fatass, how long are you gonna wait around! Get out here!" A scowling Hiruma stood in the middle of the field, waving his arm.

Kurita wiped a tear from his eye. "I'm coming!"

\---

Whether or not that night had been a dream or reality, Kurita woke up in his bed all the same the next morning. His first impulse was to find Hiruma, ask him about last night's game (a landslide victory for the Devil Bats, even if they had started off a bit shaky in the beginning). But something made him stop. Maybe it was a deep rooted belief that Hiruma wouldn't know what on earth he was talking about. Maybe he owed it to his fairy godmother, wherever it was, to keep their secret.

But whatever happened, one thing remained: for one night, even if it had happened nowhere else but inside his own mind, he had played American football, with an actual team. He had felt victory with his teammates, his friends.

A burning passion began to swell up inside Kurita. This year, definitely, this school year would be be different. It had to be.


End file.
